


Always come home to me

by He_is_half_my_soul



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College Student Adam Parrish, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_is_half_my_soul/pseuds/He_is_half_my_soul
Summary: Adam Parrish comes home.





	Always come home to me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr kissing prompts.
> 
> ~Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.~
> 
> Basically pynch fluff. Enjoy.

Ronan's eyes are closed but not because he wants to sleep. He just can't stand being awake.

The hours just don't seem to pass fast enough.

He has tried keeping himself busy. He woke up at 6 am, unwillingly. Considering the fact that he had just managed to fallen asleep at 3 the past night, the bed sheets seeming suddenly way too heavy, like they were trying to trap him between them and force him to stay down, he knew that he should be feeling tired that he should even be able to fool his mind and get back to sleep even for a few minutes, but he was not able to control his nerves no matter how hard he tried.

After he manged to get himself out of his bedroom and make a cup of coffee, he stormed the door open and tried to distract himself by working around the farm.  
He fed the cows and cleaned the barns, he walked a bit further into the woods to meet Opal who instead of being helpful for once, seemed to be just as restless as he was.

She jumped around his legs, her croocked teeth appearing under her childish lips and started asking millions of questions, her sudden excitement concealing her usual shyness for words and grumpy attitude.

"How many hours left?" she asked, her black eyes never quite leaving Ronan's face.

"Patience, brat."

Opal was part of himself after all and Ronan had no doubt that in this moment every cell of his being was tense.

Adam was coming home.

~

Ronan had cleaned and tidied the whole house, cooked enough food for at least a week, changed the furniture's place three times and counting and managed to somehow make Chainsaw take a bath.  
He was mopping a small pool of water under the sink when his phone rang.

He picked up before the third ring.

"Parrish?"

"Ronan," Gansey's cheerful voice greeted him from the other end of the line, "hello to you too."

"The fuck you want Dick?"

"Well, to be fair, I was not expecting you to pick up in the first place," Gansey said and Ronan could clearly see the cheeky grin on his face like he was there.

"Don't flatter yourself, fucker, I wouldn't have if I knew it was you."

"Figures,"

"Fuck you."

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass."

"Get to point, Dick, if you couldn't tell already I'm fucking busy."

"Don't worry I won't be occupying you for long. Actually, I don't think you are able to help me after all. I was merely calling to ask if Adam had arrived in safety but from what I am gathering he is not there yet." Gansey said.

Ronan was not sure if he should laugh at him for his still remeaning poss tone after all that time or curse him for doing anything in his willpower to not help him keeping his thoughts distracted while he was suffering.

"Well goodfuckingbye then."

"Call me the second he gets there!" Gansey rumbled, trying to keep Ronan from ending the call right then and there.

"No," Ronan said but with no poison at all.

Gansey had probably started speaking again but Ronan had long stopped listening, because from the other side of the kitchen's wide open window he was able to hear the shit box's engine going off, the car's door opening and closing soundly and the soft knocking on his front door.

"--Fuck off Richard, he's here--"

"Tell him I say hi--"

But this time Ronan ended the call without even thinking, tossing his phone to the couch beside him, and after taking a deep breath made his way quickly to open the door.

The moment his gaze met with Adam's burning blue one he felt his whole body relax and his eyes started burning with longing.

He hadn't been able to completely understand how much he had missed Adam before this moment, but now with Adam staring at him with the most genuine smile on his lips, a smile that was lighting up his whole face and with one of his eyebrows barely arched suggestivly, Ronan was not sure how he had been able to survive without this, all of this, for so fucking long.

He did not know exactly how long they spent there, just staring into each other's eyes before he felt his cheeks hurting from happiness and his face was buried in Adam's neck.

Ronan wrapped his hands around Adam's slim shoulders, his nose taking in his all at once both familiar and foreign sweet smell, and started pressing feather kisses just bellow Adam's ear, his lips moving without his command.

"I fucking missed you, asshole."

Adam did not respond. He just grabbed Ronan's face with both his palms, one of his thumbs tracing softly along his cheekbone, his smile still on and more blinding than the sun.

He then brought their lips together, slowly at first, in a devouring kiss that almost had Ronan lose control and break down right in Adam's arms. Ronan kissed back just as tenderly, one of his arms leaving Adam's shoulders in order to tangle in his soft brown hair, and finally he felt like he was breathing again, smiling like an idiot once more, his lips not once breaking contact.

It was everything, it was too much, it was not fucking _enough_.

Without breaking the kiss, he gently pushed Adam inside the house, tossing the door closed mindlessly behind him and pressed Adam's back against it, one of his knees finding imidiatly it's way between Adam's legs.

Adam was breathing heavily, his soft, calloused palms creppind under Ronan's t shirt and when Ronan pressed his leg harder against Adam his nails leaved red patterns in the inked skin of his back.

Ronan had to break his lips away from Adam's, brushing them to the freckled skin of his neck again, leaving a loud moan that had Adam tighten his grip on Ronan's back.

Ronan turned them around, lips messily seeking contact, bringing one of his hands to rest on Adam's chest and trying to guide them to the sofa without once opening his eyes.

At some point in the process he stumbled upon the small table that had for some fucking reason decided to change its possision and was very inconveniently placed right in the middle of the living room.

A few colorful curses left Ronan's mouth but Adam just laughed, the sound somehow muffled between their kisses, and decided to take the lead instead, shoving Ronan across the sofa and taking his own place right on the top of him.

He pressed one quick kiss on Ronan's lips and then one on his right cheek and then he smiled again and Ronan was in heaven.

"Hey," Adam said, the smile on his face not even flinching as he pressed his forehead against Ronan's.

"Hey," Ronan echoed, one of his thumbs tracing the outline of Adam's eyebrow just before he brought his face up to kiss Adam's mouth. 

Adam sifted slightly, just so that he could rest his good ear on Ronan's chest his hand finding Ronan's and tangling their fingers together.

Ronan brought their joined hands to his mouth and softly kissed each one of Adam's knuckles.

"Missed you," Adam mumbled, his face buried on Ronan's shirt.

"Don't be a sap," Ronan said but he was smiling and Adam knew.

Ronan was slowly tracing his fingers through Adam's hair which had gotten longer than the last time he saw him, and he kissed the top of his head because he had missed him too and because he fucking could.

Adam looked up to him and smiled.

Ronan had not ever seen something so goddamned beautiful.

"I love you."

Adam pressed his face on Ronan's shirt again, his nose resting perfectly between his neck and his shoulder and his fingers held on tighter on Ronan's hand and Ronan brought his other hand around his shoulders and they were happy and calm and together and it was all Ronan could ever ask for and more.

"Love you too," Adam wishpered and Ronan shivers feeling his lips moving against his neck.

~

Later they would have dinner on the kitchen and Adam would mock Ronan lovingly for making more food than the counters could hold.

  
Later they would go out in the forest hand in hand and Opal would be be there to greet them in a second, throwing herself in Adam's arms and Adam would hug her back allowing her to show him around the Barns as if he had never been there before and he was encountering the magic and the quest of Ronan's dreams for the first time.

  
Later they would videochat with Gansey, Blue and Henry and Adam's hand would rest around Ronan's shoulder like it belonged there, and they would all laugh at one of Henry's stupid jokes and they would make plans to meet the weekend because they missed each other more than any of them would ever admit.

  
Later they would make love in Ronan's childhood bedroom and they would stay for hours tangled together beneath the covers, nose pressed against nose, and Ronan would be able to finally, _finally_ sleep because Adam's steady breath beneath his ears and the warmth of his embrace was enough to keep him human and _more_. 

But for now they stayed there, cuddled on the small sofa, the sun slowly setting on the mountains just behind them, hands securely wrapped around one another, because Adam was home, he was _home_ , and so nothing else really mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!
> 
> Feel free to correct me if I have made any sort of mistake. English is not my first language.


End file.
